Bleach STG
by Kudo-Shinichi34
Summary: this is a story i am writing, it is not set with in any certain point of the bleach manga or anime. When a group of soul reapers are wiped out and two new arrancars have appeaered what does this mean for Ichigo and his friends
1. Chapter 1

This is my first bleach story on Fanfiction and please review

Description: The group of soul reapers called the STG are wiped out during a mission in the Hollow world but two of them survived and now two mysterious Arrancars have shown themselves what will this mean for Ichigo and his friends

Disclaimer: I do not any characters or places they belong to Tite kubo all i own are the two OC characters

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia were on their way to a meeting that the head captain had planned, both were unsure of what was going on but it sounded important. The two of them arrived at the enormous doors with the symbol for first squad above the door, which themselves were open, the two of the soul reapers walked into the room and looked at the others in the room all of the captains and lieutenants gathered most of the gathered crowd were also wondering what was going on, talking among themselves when the door at the back of the room opened and finally the Captain-Commander entered into the enormous room his big long white beard in its usual style held together with a hair tie making it look like it was braided taking his seat with his walking stick in front of him and silenced everyone with just an intimidating glare and the bang of his staff. "As many of you know 100 years back we sent the STG on a mission, since then we have had reports that most of the STG have been terminated. Only two have been known to survive. We were able to get them both safely back here into the sereitei." The captain-commander said his booming voice leaving no place for the others to talk. The group in the room started to talk among themselves again, Ichigo just turned to Rukia who was as confused as much as he was. Not many people knew about the STG's mission not many people knew where they came from either.<p>

"Old man who are the STG?" Ichigo asked over the voices no sense of shame for talking to the head of the soul reapers in such an unmannered way.

"Ah Substitute Kurosaki of course you would not know who they are, Shinigami Kuchiki can you explain what the STG is." The Captain-commander said in his special way that made an order sound more like a question.

"Yes Captain-Commander, Ichigo the or STG for short stands for Soul Society. Special Tactics Group they are a group of six of the strongest soul reapers who are here to protect the soul society and hundred years ago they were sent on a mission into Hueco Mundo to defeat most of the Hollows there and keep there population under control." Rukia said as she held up drawings that she had done showing bunnies and random drawings opening more questions then answering.

"You have got to work on your drawing skills." At this comment Rukia used the pad to smack Ichigo over the back of the head leaving him on the floor.

"The two have been through a lot, watching their team mates die in front of them and the two being too weak to even help their team mates. So I suggest we keep distance for a while to let them settle and then begin to talk to them. You are dismissed, apart from you Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki." The Captain- Commander said sending a look towards Ichigo as everyone else began to leave. Everyone left the meeting room looking at Ichigo as they left, wondering what he had done wrong this time. Rukia left also, but only to stay by the door trying to listen to as much as she could through the door curious about what was going on between the Captain-Commander and the substitute soul reaper. "Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki, you have shown how much power you have within you. The STG needs new members now that there are only two, three should service for what they are needed to do. The STG are Soul Securities greatest fighters, without the STG to protect us there would be no Soul Security. All members of the STG are well known to the spirits of all the Soul Society, the STG possess great power, and the two survivors are proof of this. The mission we sent them on was to go to the land of hollows and to destroy them all; with only two that is imposable, but if you were with them then it is possible to complete this mission. There were six members of the STG, now there are two, they were all famous Shinigamis. Minakoma Ikuto, the leader, Yumiko Yooko, Matsumoki Mito and Kaylo Kai are dead, Yin Keada and Tasurochi Kemuto managed to survive. How the team died and how those two are still alive is a mystery. When they are back to their normal self's Yin Keada will become your leader, if you pass the challenge. You must first do tasks and then there will be fight challenges, do you understand this?" The head master asked while opening one of his eyes to glare at the younger man. Ichigo took a moment to take the news in but nodded. He then left to the world of the living with Rukia to go home and sleep.

*The Next Day*

Ichigo woke up and did his usual morning routine then left with Rukia. Once at school they met up with everyone and went to home room. The day went by as usual but Rukia could not shake off the feeling that they were being watched, but when she would turn to where the thing or person could be she would find nothing out of the ordinary. After school Ichigo was called up to the soul society for another meeting.

"Kurosaki, the STG members are at their normality and would like to meet you right away, Captain Kuchiki will accompany you to STG HQ battle area for introductions and your first test." The Captain-commander said after Ichigo was stood in front of him. Byakuya came in and took Ichigo and Rukia to the STG HQ. It was bigger than they expected, as they looked around they noticed that all around the area was the sky and what they were walking on was natural ground, in front of them was a large white castle like building with 6 pillars 2 of them were white and four were black, only two were lit, the other four were out.

"With how many STG members there are, that is how many are lit, Yin-sempai and Tasurochi-san were stronger than the others were, that is why they survived in the hollow world. The others must have been defective." Byakuya said his usual calm voice on the whole time.

"The STG are the strongest Soul reapers in the world! They are legendary! How can they be defective?" Rukia said as she looked at her brother, her face full of shock at the comment by her brother.

"They may have been legendary, but if they die, then there not the real legendary people that they are stated to be." Byakuya voice, void of all emotion the same as usual, but when he began to talk again his voice was full of sadness. "Yin-sempai taught me a lot when I was a young soul reaper; we would meet up for more Patience. She'd teach me a lot of tricks."

The group walked up to the main gate's which opened on their own after glowing blue. The inside was like the outside, a castle like structure with just white and black. The hall ways were long and narrow, going off in many directions; Byakuya just seemed to walk forward. After what seemed like hours they finally came to a large wooden door.

"Behind this door is what many people have not seen, if you, Kurosaki Ichigo, do not complete their tasks, then you and Rukia will be killed." Byakuya said his voice normal as if he was talking about the weather.

The large doors opened to reveal a large white room, with 6 black chairs, in two of the chairs were the outlines of two people. The way they sat hid most of their bodies except the legs and feet. The one sat on the biggest chair in the room giggled to them self.

"Kuchiki Byakuya! How nice to see ju again! Iz's been far too long!" They said from the sound it was a woman but it was most hard to tell because of the thick German accent that she had.

"I'm not here to catch up... sempai. You know why I'm here." Byakuya said to the woman.

"Ja! Ju are here wiz Kurosaki Ichigo, ja?" The woman said as they slightly moved in the seat still not revealing them.

Byakuya simply nodded at this, as the person giggled again and turned to their partner sat in the chair next to them.

"What do ju zhink my lizle minarai?" She said a slight giggle on the end of her voice.

There partner did nothing and just simply sat in silence, staring at the group.

"I'm Yin Keada, new found leader of zhe STG, zhis quite fellow nexz zo me iz Tasurochi Kemuto, my right hand man." Keada said as she leaned out of the shadows and raised a hand to the man next to her.

"Ye, so... Is there going to be a written test?" Ichigo asked as he leaned forward to the people.

"Nein," Keada said adding a giggle, "ze first zesz is...zo gez an object from somewhere, which is guarded by hollows. Ju musz get past ze hollows... and bring ze box here?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading chapter 1 please review it will help me to write chapters quicker until next time. X.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first bleach story on Fanfiction and please review

Description: The group of soul reapers called the STG are wiped out during a mission in the Hollow world but two of them survived and now two mysterious Arrancars have shown themselves what will this mean for Ichigo and his friends

Disclaimer: I do not any characters or places they belong to Tite kubo all i own are the two OC characters

* * *

><p>Quick recap:<p>

"Nein," Keada said adding a giggle, "ze first zesz is...zo gez an object from somewhere, which is guarded by hollows. Ju musz get past ze hollows... and bring ze box here?"

Present;

"That seems easy enough!" Ichigo said as he got a bored look on his face, Byakuya glared at the boy before he looked at his former teacher.

"That seems too easy for you to give to him sempai." Byakuya said as he gestured to the red haired soul reaper when he said 'him'.

"He..." The one named Keada jumped from her huge enormous chair, landing with their knees bent then stood up. In front of them now stood a tall slim woman around 200cm, she had long flowing black hair down to her ankle and which also covered her left eye leaving one of her blood red eyes exposed. Her skin was pale, almost white. Her soul reaper outfit wasn't like the others, the shirt was white, her kimono was black and torn at the back which was longer than the front, and the kimono was then finished off by a ribbon around her waist tied at the back. She looked pretty calm and collected, and then she suddenly pounced on Byakuya and held is face to her chest and spun him around. "My sveez lizle Bya-chan is all grown up!" The woman squealed as she pulled the tall man to her. Byakuya didn't seem to do anything and went with it, it shocked Rukia and Ichigo how much Byakuya seemed to not mind being spun round. When he was finally let down he had a small faint smile on his face that he thought the others did not notice but Ichigo caught the faint trace of the smile. Byakuya collected himself before he began to talk again.

"Please, let's get back to the test sempai." Byakuya said

"Right. Ju Kurosaki Ichigo, vill zake ze 3 day zesz" Keada said as she held up three of her pale white fingers up to the boy. Out of nowhere a simple shadow came up from the ground and formed a male shape. "Ze firz zesz vill begin...ven I send ju zo ze area in a secluded space vhere the box is hidden vere ze objects is." After saying that the male shaped shadow walked over to Ichigo and grew wider and bigger and towered over and around Ichigo like a cloak. When the cloak lifted Ichigo found himself in a long clear hall way, leading to a large white and black door.

"Piece of cake!" Ichigo said with a big grin on his face showing how he was confident in this. Suddenly two hollows appeared, they didn't seem like much just low level hollows, all Ichigo had to do was simply jump at them and simply slashed at their heads easily destroying them, he carried on down the hallway and opened the doors to the room, in the centre were two fairly small boxes.

"Really! This is all I get!" Ichigo said as he looked at the boxes from where he was. He walked over to the two boxes and picked them up, the shadow then came back and cloaked over him again. When Ichigo returned the other member of the STG was out of his seat and stood next to Keada who was talking to Byakuya the other man who was called Kemuto Tasurochi he was a head smaller Ichigo and had a height similar to that of Toshiro Hitsugaya, he had shoulder length brown hair and he also had crystal blue eyes his shinigami outfit was not that different from an ordinary one except from the sign of the STG on the back of his outfit.

"Ah! Carrot top Jur back!" Keada said as she clapped her hands together in front of her. Ichigo walked over to the small woman ad stood in front of her.

"Of course I'm back that was an easy task for me!" Ichigo said far too proud of himself for such an easy task." Ichigo handed the boxes to Keada, she threw the one with a ribbon it, which landed on her chair, and she kept the other and opened it.

"Jus as I zought!" Keada said as she looked into the box after opening it. Keada reached into the box slowly pulling out what was inside which turned out to be... "Hey Kemuto! Ramens here!" The woman said to the young boy behind her, Ichigo stared at the woman in shock before he regained the little brain cells he had.

"WHAT!? I PUT MY ASS ON THE LINE FOR STINKING RAMEN!?" Ichigo screamed at the woman.

"Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kemuto said his voice was very faint and sounded very feminine for a man.

"Zhat was quize aloz ju jusz said Muto ju should be happy he never usally says that much." Keada said as she looked at the orange haired Shinigami. Keada and Kemuto, then sat down Keada sat in her chair but Kemuto went over to a little table in the middle of the room and started to eat, Keada seemed to eat her's quickly and in a hyper like manner but Kemuto ate the exact opposite, simply sat normally and ate slowly and calmly. "Hey, ju know. Zere is enough here to go around so does anyone want some."

"If the other tests are like this then this is going to be a piece of cake." Ichigo said as he accepted some of the ramen so did Byakuya and Rukia. Keada chuckled at the statement that Ichigo had said.

"Ju may not be able zo survive zis nex one." Keada stated after finshing her food and putting it down.

"Oh yes! Well shows what you know about me doesn't it." Ichigo said.

"Ju see ju are over jur head. Ze nex zhing ju vill be fighzing... is Kemuto" Keada said as she smirked at the end.

"S...sempai...are you insane?" Byakuya said surprised at the woman.

"How will Ichigo be able to take an STG member on?!" Rukia practically screamed at the older woman.

"Jus like ve did, zo become an STG, ju mus be villing to defeaz one. If one goes rough, zen ju mus be villing zo kill zem. If ju fighz ze second in command, Kemuto, zen jur final exam...vill be against me."

* * *

><p>And that is the end of Chapter 2 in the third chapter it will be time for a fight scene so stay tuned. Please review.X<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first bleach story on Fanfiction and please review

Description: The group of soul reapers called the STG are wiped out during a mission in the Hollow world but two of them survived and now two mysterious Arrancars have shown themselves what will this mean for Ichigo and his friends

Disclaimer: I do not any characters or places they belong to Tite kubo all i own are the two OC characters

* * *

><p>The group ate what Keada had handed out to everyone then Hans, what they had been told the big shadow was called showed Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya to the rooms leaving Keada and Kemuto in the main room to talk. "Everything is going according to plan." Keada said the German accent said had been no longer there in her cold, steely voice. The demeanour of the two changed Keada became less giddy and became more cold and collected; Kemuto went from being pulled in on him to very feminine and headstrong.<p>

"Hm, how long do you think that he will last in the fight?" Kemuto said as he walked around flinging his arms into the air. "I bet I could beat him in the first few seconds."

"I know you could, but he won't get by me, I'll make sure of it, if he does he'll ruin the plan but at least he brought what we needed in the first place. Now run along and get some sleep, with have a fun day tomorrow." Keada said as she had a big grin on her face.

"Should I release any of the seals that I put on myself?" Kemuto asked as he placed his right hand over his left arm.

"No you don't have to release any of the seals you only have to seal your powers, wait what do the seals on your body do anyway." Keada said as she walked up to the boy.

"Well there are five seals on my arm arranged in a star shape, they seal away my spirit pressure, reiatsu, my speed, my power, and then the final one seals away my true power, how many times do I have to tell you this anyway." Kemuto said adding a sigh to the end. Keada giggled at the boy dropping her cold demeanour slightly.

"I just keep forgetting and I just can't believe it anyway." Keada answered. The pair left to their rooms, Keada made sure to take the box that she had thrown on to the chair with her to her room.

The next day Ichigo woke up in the room Hans had left him in to sleep last night and got up. Today was going to be hard and he knew it. He had to fight a guy he didn't even know or how he even fights against his opponents. Rukia came to the room to lead him to the fighting arena. Ichigo looked around, to find himself in a large open area; the ground under them was a dark blood red. The walls were high and the same colour. Ichigo then noticed that on the other side were Kemuto and Keada talking among themselves while looking at Ichigo. Byakuya sensed something different about his sempai from the last time they met before she left for the hollow world.

Byakuya thought back to the time he had last seen his sempai before she had left to go to the hollow world. A young Byakuya stood in the gardens of his house when a younger Keada around the age of 18 walked over to him. "Kuchiki Byakuya." Keada said to the young boy. A young Byakuya looked at his sempai shocked and frozen in place, his sempai had never addressed him with his full name in such a serious tone.

"S..sempai, what is going on?" Byakuya asked confusion obvious in his voice. Keada would kneel down in front of him putting her hand softly on his head smiling, but it wasn't her usual smile, it wasn't soft and filled with cheeriness, it was lonely...and sad. She bit her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed, tears stared filling her red eyes, dimmer than they were before. Byakuya didn't really know what to do but his instinct kicked in and he flung himself at his sempai, who hugged back crying on his shoulder. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours before finally pulling away to look at each other.

"Ju have been my bez zudant I have had, I'm glad zha I have met ju and I know zha ju vill one day, become a very greaz soul reaper, as you go up the ranks of soul reaper." Keada said between her crying.

"Are, you leaving sempai?" Byakuya asked as he continued to hug the older soul reaper.

"Iz notzing personal Byakuya. I have a very imporzan mission." Keada said her voice told Byakuya that she was telling him the truth.

"Will you come back?" Byakuya asked his teacher.

"I'm noz sure." Keada replied voice full of sadness.

"Just promise...you'll come back alive, I care alot about you sempai." Byakuya said to her.

"I care about ju aloz as vell, ju are a very good kid." Keada said

"I mean it..you have taught me alot..Keada." Byakuya said stammering out his teacher's name.

"Byakuya, jur joung and a free spiriz, ju have a large life ahead of ju." Keada said. Keada stood up from kneeling down and turned and walked away from the young confused soul reaper, stopping just a few feet away so that he could hear her possible last words. The older soul reaper turned her head to look at him with one red eye and her arm out and a thumb up.

" Find ze righz person... Goodbye, Kuchiki Byakuya." Keada said finally. Then after she said that and turned around a boy younger then himself appeared Byakuya recognised him he was the friend of Keada he was Kemuto Tasurochi the sixth seat in the STG under Keada who was the fifth seat in the STG.

"Have you finished?" Kemuto asked before the two walked off the only answer that Byakuya could see was Keada nodding her head, before Byakuya went back from his memories to the present.

"Vell, shall ve gez zhis parzy szared! Ze fighz vill now begin! Kurosaki Ichigo vs Tasurochi Kemuto. Before ve begin, ze rules are simple One: a normal fighz, no povers." Keada said as she put one of her fingers up in the air.

"Wait what?!" Rukia asked the older woman in shock.

" Ju mus show ju can fighz vizh ouz jur povers. Ju mus learn za fighzing vizh povers is noz all vays ze ansver." Keada explained still keeping her hand in the air.

"Seems easy enough." Ichigo said voice full of arrogance.

"Nov lezs gez zis fighz under vay." Keada said before clapping her hands together in front of her.

The two soul reapers got into a fighting position as Rukia and Byakuya went to sit next to Keada to watch the fight and see how it would turn out, each of them had a small practice sword instead of their own. Ichigo was putting up a good fight against Kemuto, dodging or stopping his sword attacks. Keada would just sit and watch, taking down notes on what Ichigo could do. She was fairly impressed at how he could last; most people would have been finished by Kemuto now.

Then Kemuto remembered what Keada had told her after the others left

'Remember the plan; just let him win Kemuto when the time is right'

When Ichigo charged at Kemuto again he was ready for it, there swords clashed pushing against each other, it had lasted for 30 minutes, and before Ichigo finally pushed Kemuto out of the way and making him stumble back. Kemuto quickly got over this and charged at the now open Ichigo, when Ichigo noticed what he was doing and quickly dodged the sword aimed at his neck. Ichigo then kicked the sword out of Kemuto's hand sending it flying to the other side of the arena out of the reach of Kemuto.

"Very good Ichigo! Now kill him!" Keada said across the hall.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled back as he had the sword pointed at the man on the floor.

"Vell, vat are ju vaitinz for?" Keada asked him. Ichigo looked at Kemuto and was confused why he looked so carm even though Keada had just told him to be killed the only other person in the arena who looked shocked was Rukia who had been quiet through the whole thing but was obviously worried about Ichigo being injured.

"I'm not going to kill him! This is just stupid." Ichigo yelled back at her as he lowered his sword.

"Vell then..." Keada said there was a long pause before she finally yelled out with her arms spread out as far as they could go. "JU PASS!"

"What!?" Ichigo was shocked at the new announcement.

"You pass, if you tried to killed him you would have failed." Byakuya replied to the boy.

"Zhat is correz, Kemuto is zhe second strongez hand to hand fighter in zhe soul societz also he is zhe capzain of zhe kido corps and is a maszer of kido and could have easily szopped your attack if he had wanted to." Keada said.

* * *

><p>That is the end of chapter 3 sorry if the fight scene was so bad. In the fourth chapter there will be anouther fight between Keada and Ichigo. Please review. X<p> 


End file.
